Vickie teams up with the rest of the family against Molly
Teamwork, it always leads the way in the Harper family, and that is shown here with Vickie Paisley joining forces with them against their enemy, Molly. *Announcer: Today's special guest from Somerset, Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas.* Last time on Harpers Falls: *Jeff Wheeler comes to the rescue of his nephew, Roger, by allowing him to move with him to the Harper Mansion, as Patricia and William try to iron out their tempestuous marriage. *Aileen Mercier discovers that Molly has committed the same crimes that she is committing in Harpers Falls in other places, which shocks the entire company. This brings Susannah Lucas to town to help her friends with this discovery. There was a large company of people who were intent on making Molly Wainwright realize what she was doing, and they were not happy. Led by Aileen Mercier, the group included Vickie Cannell; her old friend, Susannah Lucas; her best friend, Anyssa Rayburn-Harper, her aunt, Velda Smithfield, and Aileen's half-brother, Dylan Harper and his spouse, Alex Corwin. They had proof that Molly was in fact an incorrigible criminal, and she couldn't leave well enough alone, so much so that she committed crimes all over the place. Anne Hamilton led the incensed outfit down to Molly's cell. Molly stuck her tongue out at the assembled group. Aileen glared hotly at her. "You shouldn't be so smug," Aileen said harshly at her, "what we have, will outright destroy you!" "You can't be serious!" Molly spat, "you probably made it all up about me!" "I don't think so," Sheila smiled smugly at her long-time enemy, "the evidence is quite damning against you!" "Blah!" Molly shot a vicious glare at Sheila, "It doesn't matter what you say about me! I am better than the whole damned lot of you! You all know it! I am a high honors graduate from Harper Academy! I am the woman of the year! Everyone loves me!" "Another lie that will be destroyed!" Vickie Cannell glared at her, "Look at these papers, you rotten piece of filth!" Molly looked at them as if she thought nothing of them, "So what?!" she said dismissively as she threw them back in Vickie's face, "These stupid papers mean NOTHING to me!" "I think you ought to be really scared now!" Aileen said coldly, "these papers prove that you've caused the same crimes here in Harpers Falls in all the places that you've lived in previously! You've committed crimes in Boston; In Fall River, where Dyl's aunt Maureen lived; in Somerset, where Susannah and Vickie lived; you've committed the same crimes all over! You have absolutely NO shame whatsoever!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "I don't give a damn," she said, "everyone knew how sweet and wonderful I am, and they dismissed all those charges with ease!" "You're so demented and deluded," Aileen said, "that you must think that the world revolves around you!" "It DOES!" Molly screamed, "The world DOES revolve around me, damn it!" "No it doesn't!" shrilled Sheila, "You're a mere criminal!" "SHUT UP!" Molly screamed, "SHUT UP, THE WHOLE BOILING LOT OF YOU! I AM PERFECT, I AM PRETTY! I AM SWEET GOOD NATURED MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! I AM LOVELY!" "Let's leave this wretch screaming and ranting," Aileen said, "we'll turn this proof into Anne, and we'll see what she says!" Anne looked at the paperwork, and in it, she finally saw the means to destroy Molly Wainwright once and for all! What will happen next? *Will Anne use all the evidence against Molly to do her in once and for all? *How will Molly react if she does? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila